He Ain't You
by vous etes belle
Summary: Effy has had her fill of mindless sex with Cook. She never really loved him and didn't know what they were. She finally realizes that Freddie is the one she wants, not only sexually. COMPLETE freffy Fred/Effy


**Because I'm a normal teen and not obsessed with just Twilight, I am writing, in my opinion, the best fanfic about the best show ever, SKINS (UK). It's Freffy [Freddie / Effy] and I absolutely love them together as much as Edward & Bella. Italics is lyrics and Normal is story. So, it's in Effy's POV and I don't own Skins (UK) or She Ain't You by Chris Brown. Wow, what a long rant & disclaimer. **

_You make I hard for me to see somebody else  
>I'm calling him your name<br>Yea its messed up, cause I'm thinkin bout you  
>It's your fault babe <em>

Cook and I were having our daily romp at his house but, all I could think about was Freddie, it's sick but true. I wanted Freddie and when I climaxed, I moaned the worst thing you could when you're with Cook. I moaned Freddie's name and Cook did not look happy.

_I never wanted us to break up  
><em>_No not this way  
><em>_But you don't understand it boy _

Cook looked at me with confusion and anger and all I could do was smile sheepishly, put my clothes back on, and leave without a single word. When I reached my car I smacked my head against my steering wheel and scolded myself. I am a terrible... What am I to Cook? A girlfriend, a mate? I don't know.

_When he touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands  
><em>_And when I'm with him its only bout the sex  
>With you I had a bad romance<br>And if I could, just trade him in I would  
>Cause nobody can pass ya <em>

With Cook I have mindless fucking and recently, it hasn't been doing anything for me. I am such a twit. I start my car and drive off, not knowing where I'm going to go.

_I think I better let him go  
>Cause I can't leave you alone<br>Every day that I'm with him, all I want is you _

I get to my house, run in, and up to my room where I stare at Freddie's number. I want to say, 'Cook and I are done and all I want is you.' But, Cook and I aren't done and I will never have the balls to do it.

_I wanna leave but I'm afraid  
>That you don't even feel the same<br>And now I realize that he ain't you  
>Oh (no he ain't you) Whoa oh oh (Na na na)<br>Whoa oh oh (Na na na) He ain't, no he ain't you _

I yell to my mum and tell her that I'm going for a drive and head towards Freddie's. I need to grow-up and face my fears. As I drive, I think of things to say, such as, 'Freddie, all I can think of is you.' or 'Freddie, I need you.' Then it comes to me, I know exactly what I'm going to say.

_I been sleeping out  
>For quite some nights now<br>It's not the same in my bed  
>But if he found out, what going on in my head<br>It'll be all bad, have me right back _

I park in front of Freddie's house and sit for a moment, getting the courage to bust into his shed and tell him how I feel. But first, I have to do something that is extremely tough. I take out my cell phone and call Cook. He answers on the second ring.

"Hello? Did you call to apologize?" he says arrogantly, and I roll my eyes.

"No, Cook. I've called to tell you that I think it would be best if we called it off." I say and hold my breath for no reason because he says, "I know we should. Be good to Freddie and if he hurts ya, I'll rough him up." I exhale loudly and thank him. He says goodbye and hangs up. I throw the rectangular piece of junk on the seat next to me and walk to the shed. I knock quietly and Freddie yells to come in. I walk in with my eyes to the ground.

"Effy?" He asks, his voice incredulous. I look up and he's smiling. A big smile, like a little kid that just got a new puppy. It kind of scares me at first but then, I start to smile the same way.

"Hi, Freddie. There's something I have to tell you," I say. I think about holding my breath again but, decide against it. I continue, "I broke up with Cook. And there's only one reason why." He walks over to me and asks, "Why?"

_I think I better let him go  
>Cause I can't leave you alone<br>Every day that I'm with him, all I want is you  
>I wanna leave but I'm afraid<br>That you don't even feel the same  
>And now I realize that he ain't you<em>

I grin, kiss him with all the love and passion I have and say, "He ain't you."


End file.
